


An Affair

by agirlwholikesadam



Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Charlie Barber - Freeform, Cheating, Couple fighting, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kitchen Sex, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, New York City, Smut, Subway, XReader, adamdriver, imnotgoodwithtags, reader - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikesadam/pseuds/agirlwholikesadam
Summary: He knew it was wrong.You knew it was wrong too.That didn't stop you guys from being with each other. He wished things were different. He wished he would have met you first and he wished you would have met him first as well.Charlie x Reader
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Charlie Barber/Nicole Barber, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 23





	An Affair

Charlie stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants as he stared ahead. People sitting in the subway looked at Charlie in the corner of their eyes. Honestly they were a bit scared at the tall man standing in the subway staring into space with a pout. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

He felt a warm sensation fill his chest as he remembered you.

He could hear your laughter and your voice in the subway. Three days ago Charlie and you took the same train and were talking about a few shows he was thinking of directing.

He stood in front of you as you leaned against the closed doors of the subway. Both of you ignored the people around you that night. Charlie could taste the wine from your mouth as he kissed you deeply. He moaned softly when you pulled away. Your fingers ran through his dark locks as you kissed him again. He had invited you to a nice Italian restaurant uptown after work. Afterwards you walked with him to Skywalker's Bar. He stood near you and he held you tightly so you wouldn't fall over whenever the subway would hit a bump or make a stop.

The tip of his ears turned pink when he felt you lean against him. Your face pressed against his chest as you wrapped your arms around his waist. He smiled and kissed the top of your head. He was happy, you gave him physical contact. Something he was missing, something he was craving for so long.

His memory faded away as the doors opened and new passengers walked inside. Charlie heavily sighs as the train begins to move again. He stared out of the subway window. The skies were dark and the grey clouds were covering over the city matching his mood. He looked away when the subway went underground. He stared at his own reflection for a moment before staring on top of the half rip ads that were marked with graffiti.

He's so tired. So angry.

Charlie ignored the people around him as they passed by him to get off at their stop.

He came home that afternoon after working late in the theater. He was tired and just wanted to sleep on the couch. That's where he was currently sleeping. It's been months since Charlie and Nicole were having problems. Charlie slept on the couch, he wanted Nicole to be more comfortable so he gave her the bed. He made it home and was about to go to the living room when Nicole started to scream her head off at him. It's always the same thing. Apparently he never made time for her or Henry. He stared at her for a moment before screaming at her.

" ** _You left us for two fucking months to go to LA for a show" He yelled pointing a finger at her._**

**_"How dare you say that I don't have any time for my own son." Charlie yelled. It was true, Nicole left for a short tv show months ago. She left Henry with Charlie all by themselves._ **

The sudden halt of the train caused Charlie to get out of his haze and look out the window.

He was here.

He quickly made his way out of the subway to the staircase that led up to the streets of upstate New York. He walked down the streets as he stuffed his hands in his coat pocket. He sighed happily as he found his lighter. Quickly going to the corner store to buy a pack of Marlboro. He lit a cigarette up at the red light, he inhaled the nicotine deep into his lungs.

" ** _Fuck off." Nicole yelled at him pushing him out of the apartment._**

That's when he decided to go to you. He knew he should have called you first. If you were busy then he would just go to a bar and drink his sorrows away but you were the first person he thought of.

You were always the first person he thought of.

Charlie across the street and stopped when he saw you. He threw the bud of his cigarette to the ground and looked ahead at you. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of you.

He knew you had just come out of work. You wore a pair of black jeans with black chelsea boots. The green pea coat he bought you for your birthday was wrapped around you. He saw you raising your laptop bag up to your right shoulder as you opened your mailbox in front of the building complex. He softly frowned at the sight of your wedding ring.

He knew it was wrong.

You knew it was wrong too.

That didn't stop you guys from being with each other. He wished things were different. He wished he would have met you first and he wished you would have met him first as well.

He watched you go inside the building and leaned against the light post on the street corner. He took his phone out of his back pocket and rang you up.

He lit another cigarette as the phone rang.

"Hello, love." He smiled as he heard your voice.

"Hey, hun. How are you?" He said softly, taking a drag.

"I'm alright. Just came home from work. I'm a bit tired. What about you, love? Working late again?" You asked him. He couldn't help but enjoy the warmth feeling fluttering in his stomach as you asked him about his day and his well-being.

"I'm ok." Charlie answered softly. He mentally groaned at his weak response.

"You sure, love?" You asked him. Charlie bit his tongue at your question. He threw his cigarette to the ground and cleared his throat

_'You sure, love?'_ Your question repeats in his mind.

My god, how much he loved that. He loved when you called him love, or baby. Or any nickname you gave him.

"Charlie?" You called out. Charlie shook his head at himself. He gets so into his head when thinking about you.

"Yeah. I just got into a fight with Nicole and she threw me out." He told you.

"Do you want to spend the night? Where's Henry?" You asked him.

"He's spending the weekend with his friend, sleepover." Charlie answered you.

"That's good, love. Do have a place to stay or you want to come.."

"I miss you." Charlie blurted out as he held the phone tightly over his ear. He shivered when the cold breeze ran over him.

He heard you laugh softly and replied. "I miss you too. Armitage isn't here. He left today to Ireland for work."

"That's good." Charlie said with a smile. Your husband wasn't here.

"Where are you?" You asked him. Charlie looked down at his feet at your question.

"Outside." He said shyly. He heard your door open through the phone and the call ended. He looked ahead again and saw you standing outside near the door.

"Hey." You said smiling as you pulled the sleeves of your sweater to your hands, trying your best to stay warm in the cold weather. Charlie gave you a smile and jogged up the steps. He slipped the phone in his coat pocket.

He happily welcomed your hug you gave him. He instantly wraps his arms around you.

"Let's get inside." He said trying to block you from the cold. You nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him inside to your apartment.

"Beer?" You asked him as you walked into the kitchen. You heard him shut the front door of your apartment.

"Yeah." He called out as he took his coat off and hung it next to yours on the coat rack. He looked around and saw your apartment. He didn't know how you made your apartment so homey.

_Meow_

Charlie looked down and saw Millicent. He smiled at the cat as he bent down. The fluffy orange cat happily purred against Charlie's hand.

"Hey, Mill." Charlie whispered while scratching behind the cat's ear.

"I swear to god, you love that cat more than me." Charlie looked up and saw you leaning against the door frame of the living room with a beer in your hand.

"Definitely not true." Charlie told you as he stood up and walked towards you. He took the beer bottle from your hands and placed it on the coffee table by the couch.

He looked down at you as he walked closer to you.

"Are you ok?" You asked him softly as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

Charlie hummed as he nodded at you. He slips his arms over your shoulders tugging you closer to him.

"Don't lie to me." You told him staring into his warm brown eyes.

You knew when he was lying to you. His eyes were bloodshot, he smelled like cigarettes. Charlie only smoked when he was horribly stressed.

"I'm just tired." He said softly as you rubbed his back. Charlie brought his left hand to your cheek.

"I'm tired. I just wish we could..." He said but stopped when he saw his wedding ring. You knew what he saw. You felt the cold metal band of his ring against your cheek. You pulled away from him and walked to the kitchen.

Charlie frowned when you walked away from him.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure you didn't eat anything today." You called out from the kitchen. You took the cold cuts from the fridge and placed them on the kitchen counter. You stopped and braced yourself over the counter. You looked down at your hands and saw your own wedding ring.

You always ignored the guilt every time you were with Charlie.

_'How can something be so wrong, feel so good?!.'_ You thought to yourself.

Truth be told you love Armitage, you did but you didn't love him like you love with Charlie.

You were young when you married Armitage. You were in love with how much of a gentleman he was, his accent. You adored his red hair and his interests in cats but when he started working for a new company, The First Order. You started seeing less and less of him. His temper was now violent. If there was any bad news at work, a book or a cup would be thrown across the room.

He never hurt you but he yelled at you and you were never the one to stand quiet. You would never let a man speak that way to you. That's when the fights would start. Screaming matches. Objects were being thrown. Doors being slam shut. When the fights would be too much, you would leave him during his rant and go on a walk. You knew you had to do that because if you didn't you were going to jail for killing the ginger man.

You remember the night you met Charlie. It was one of the nights that the fight you had with Armitage was just nasty. Names were being called and the fight ended with you slapping him across the face. You ran to the train station with tears rolling down your face. You needed to get out.

When you got off the subway you were near where you worked. You knew Armitage would never get into the subway due to it being in his word 'unsanitary' so you were safe. You walked down the streets of New York and made your way to the nearest bar.

Skywalker's Bar was written in red font on the banner.

You enter the bar with a frown. You never see a bar so empty on a Friday night. The smell of cigarettes and stale beers filled the bar. Not really wanting to walk more, you decided to stay. You sat on the nearest bar stool.

In the corner of your eye you saw a tall man sitting four bar stool away. You looked ahead and saw your reflection in the mirror that they had hanging in front of the bar, quickly fixing yourself up. You looked away when the bartender made his way towards you.

"What can I get you, darling?" The bartender said with a flirty smile.

You ignored the flirty smile and told him. "Double whiskey. On the rocks."

You noticed the bartender froze at your request. He looked surprised at your choice of drink. You also noticed the tall man glance at you but quickly looked away when you made eye contact with him.

"Coming right up, darling." The bartender told you with a wink.

You looked away and grabbed your phone from your bag. You looked at your phone and saw Armitage had been blowing up your phone non stop.

_'I'm sorry. Ok.'_

_'Pick up the phone. Y/n! Pick up the phone.'_

_'I'm sorry for what I said. Just come back home.'_

You rolled your eyes at his messages. You shut your phone when the bartender brought your drink and left to attend the new people that just came in.

You took a gulp from the drink and let out a small wince as you felt the whiskey burn your throat. 

"Rough night?" You heard a deep voice ask.

You looked at your right and saw the tall man looking at you. He was oddly attractive. He had dark locks that stopped at his broad shoulders. His lips were a nice color of pink and large. His nose stood out proud. He wore a dark suit with a white button down shirt. You noticed the top buttons on his white shirt were undone showing his pale skin. You noticed his eyes were a lovely shade of honey. You also noticed his eyes were bloodshot as well.

_'Has he been crying too?'_ You thought to yourself.

"Is it that obvious?" You said as you took another gulp from your glass. The man chuckled as he bought his drink up to his mouth.

He leaned back in his seat and looked at you again.

"Charlie."

You nodded and answered "Y/n."

"Rough night too?" You asked him as you held your glass in your hands.

He took a deep breath loudly and gave you a nod.

"Yeah, you can say that." Charlie said as he looked away from you.

He didn't know what caused him to get this much confidence to talk to you. The moment he saw you entering the bar, he saw you from the mirror ahead of him. You looked beautiful. He saw how flushed your cheeks looked. He definitely noticed your eyes too. He knew you were crying. He's been crying alot too. He saw you take off your jacket and placed it in the stool. His eyes rank up and down your body and quickly looked away as he felt something stirred in his pants.

He saw the curly haired bartender flirting with you and giving you googling eyes but you completely ignored him. He wasn't going to say anything to you until he heard your drink order. Never in his life had he heard a girl order such a drink. He looked over at you and saw you were being serious. He looked away when you glanced at him.

He heard the bartender call you darling and walk away to make your drink. In the corner of his eyes he saw when you grabbed your phone from your shoulder bag. He heard you sighed as you scrolled through your phone.

He took a sip from drink and looked towards you.

_'Fuck it'_ he thought to himself.

He wanted to make conversation with you. He honestly never made small talk with any woman since he was married. He always works at the theater and when he was at the bar, it was always with his coworkers and Nicole. This was the first time in years he was at a bar by himself.

When he asked you 'Rough Night?' He wanted to smack himself in the face for such a short sentence. He was surprised when you answered back at him.

Just like that the conversation started between you and him. Around midnight and five whisky doubles both of you sat next to each other and talked. He told you that he was a theater director and lived just a few blocks away from the bar. Both of you found it easy to talk amongst each other. When the topic came up about relationship. Both of you stood quiet because both of you saw each other's wedding ring. You saw his silver band on his left hand just as he saw yours. He couldn't stop staring at it every time you grabbed the glass cup with your left hand.

"Where's your husband?" Charlie asked you quietly after the bartender left another pair of drinks on the counter. You drowned the drink you had in your hand quickly.

"Home." You told him looking over at him as you placed the empty glass on the bar.

"Your wife?" You asked him.

"Home too." He said and took a drink.

"Kicked me out. Not the first time, she has done it." He told you as he placed the drink on the counter next to yours.

"I walked out. Not the first time as well but I slapped him for the first time ever." Charlie raised his eyebrows at you and nodded. You bit your bottom lip as you felt your cheeks blushed around. You were a bit embarrassed that you told Charlie that. You knew it was the liquor making you talk.

"Did he deserve it?" He asked you.

"Yes." You answered quickly with a sigh.

"He called me a fucking cunt." You told him as you stared down at the amber drink from the new glass you got. Charlie cleared his throat as he frowned at your words. He could see your eyes staring sadly down at your drink.

"He absolutely deserves it then." You looked over at Charlie when he spoke. You smiled at his response. He gave you a smile and you just couldn't help smile wider at the sight of his dimples.

That night was the first time you cheated on your husband as well for Charlie. He told you later that night that he almost slept with one of his coworker but he just couldn't do it. Charlie got a hotel room that night after the curly bartender yelled out last call. Both of you were extremely drunk and it happened when both of you stepped outside. You shriek as you felt the cold New York air.

"Shit!" Charlie yelled buttoning his coat as he shivered next to you. He immediately tugged you closer to him and without a thought you wrapped your arms around him. He looked down at you for a moment. His cock twitched at the sight of you licking your lips. He was staring at your lips the whole night. He was quite jealous at the whiskey that touched your lips all night. The tip of your nose was pink. Your cheeks were a bit red from the harsh cold winds. He leaned down and kissed you in front of the bar. When he pulled away, Charlie was about to apologize but you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him for another kiss. The night ended with both of you moaning and panting against each other. Charlie woke up alone the next morning, he saw a handwritten note you placed on the nightstand.

_Thank you for the drinks._ In the corner of the paper, he saw your number.

It was a few days later when Charlie decided to call you. The memory of you smiling and laughing filled his mind during work and on his way home. He had to admit you absolutely bewitched him. He hasn't felt this feeling in so long. You were so different, so refreshing.

He called you and asked you out for dinner. You accepted it and met him later that day. Night ended with the same hotel room.

A year has passed and honestly it's been the best. Both of you didn't say anything about feelings for a while. It was mostly both you hanging out and sleeping with each other but Charlie fell head over heels for you. Coffee dates, dinner dates, and long walks in Centerpark. Reading a few plays that Charlie was thinking about working with. Charlie had even gone far to introduce you to his friends at the theater but of course he told them that you were just friends. You did the same when you were invited to a dinner at work. Charlie watched you as you talked among your friends and coworkers. He watched with awed as you laughed and talked. He liked that you always got him into the conversation with your friends and coworkers. You didn't make him feel like an outcast. You never made him feel like he was doing something wrong or if he was falling short. The moment he knew that he loved you, truly loved you was when you gave him a small present. Charlie stared at the spiderman wrapping paper in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw Henry's name on the corner of the gift.

" ** _I remembered you told me he likes Spiderman and that his birthday is this weekend. Just a little something for him." You told him and he could see you were a bit nervous it made him smile._**

Charlie told you about Henry when you first met him. He had shown you the small pictures he had in his wallet. Henry's school pictures and school trips were safely kept in his leather wallet.

**_"Thank you. He's gonna love it." Charlie said giving you a kiss._ **

One of the things Charlie didn't regret was his son. He loves his son. When he saw the gift you got for his son. His heart soared. You meet Henry later that weekend. You smiled at the boy who held his Spiderman action figure in one hand and the other he was holding a small plate of ice cream cake. Charlie told you that Henry saved you a piece and wanted to give it to you himself.

When Henry entered your apartment, he fell in love with the big, fluffy orange cat. Millicent happily rolled over on her back and let the little boy rub her belly. Charlie watched you with a smile as you kneeled down next to Henry. You looked up and saw Charlie with watery eyes.

**"Have you heard anything of her?" You whispered to him when you got up.**

**"She called for his birthday. Two months is almost gone. She said she'll be coming back next week." Charlie said as he looked at his son then at you. You felt him grab your hand pulling you near him.**

**"Who's that?" Henry said, pointing at a picture hanging from the wall above the couch. Charlie looked at the picture and frowned.**

**You pulled away from Charlie and followed Henry who walked towards it and looked at it with wide eyes.**

**"That's my husband, Armitage. The picture was taken the day of our wedding." You told Henry.**

Charlie listened as Henry asked you more about your husband. He was a bit jealous as he saw the pictures that Henry pointed out in the apartment. His brown eyes stared at the pictures of you with Armitage. Some were of him hugging you, others were you at a dinner with Armitage. He looked at your wedding picture and just for a second he imagined himself in Armitage place.

The day that you told Charlie that Armitage was a bit violent. He wanted to kill him and he was so upset about how so nonchalant you said. You told him while Charlie was cuddling with you, naked bodies against each other. Charlie stopped kissing your shoulder when he heard you and sat up to look at you.

You never seen Charlie so serious before. He came closer to you and asked you if Armitage had ever hit you. You shook your head and Charlie stood silent. Charlie told you that night about his parents and how his childhood was filled with the abuse of alcohol and screaming. You could imagine young Charlie Barber under his bedsheet at night covering his ears as his parents yelled in the other room. Both of you held each other close that night.

Charlie followed you to the kitchen and saw you leaning over the counter. He walked behind you and hugged you close to his chest. You instantly held his arms that rested in front of you.

"I've been thinking a lot." He told you.

"That's never a good thing." You joked trying to ease your anxiety that was caused by his words. You dreaded what was going to happen next. The first thing that popped in your head was that he wanted to end things. Maybe he got tired of you.

Charlie laughs as he tugs you closer to his chest.

"I'm thinking about divorcing Nicole."

You froze at his words. When Charlie didn't get a response from you. He turned you around to face him. He looks down at you with a worried face.

"I don't love her anymore. I haven't loved her for a year. I'm not happy with her. I'm not happy." He said softly.

You placed your hands on his chest.

"Please say something." Charlie begged.

"You should do whatever makes you happy." You tell him as he tugs on the belt hoops of your jeans. He nods and tells you.

"I want to be with you. You make me happy." You smile at him.

"I want to be with you too." You tell him truthfully.

"Divorce Armitage, Y/n. I know you don't love him. Be with me. Tell me you don't love him." Charlie tells you. You were thinking about it for months, divorcing Armitage. Charlie telling you this was the push you needed to make it happen.

"I don't love him." You said.

You nod at him. "Ok. I'll do it. We can be together."

Charlie smiles widely. "Together. I want to show you off. Bring you everywhere."

"Is that so?" You ask with a smirk.

"Yes, kitten." Charlie whispered as he leaned down to kiss you.

You grin against his lips wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him to you.

Kissing Charlie was something you never experienced. He gave so much. He kissed you like it would be his last kiss.

You giggled when Charlie picks you and places you on the kitchen counter. He pulls away from you and parts your legs so he gets in between.

"Say it." He whispers to you leaning his forehead against yours. You push his hair from his face as he holds you.

"I'm yours. All yours." His eyes lit up at your words.

Your hands find their way to his shirt. Unbutton them, wanting to feel him. He bits his bottom lip as he feels your nails run up and down his bare chest leaving light red marks. He kisses your neck as you unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

"Mine." You whispered as you held his hard thick cock in your hands. He groans as you jerk him off gently.

"Yours, Kitten." He said out of breath as you jerked him off. His cock was hot, you rub your thumb over the head of his cock with his precum.

"I want to do something." He tells you, making you look up at him.

He stood up straight and took a deep breath. He looks down at his hands and takes his wedding ring off. He places it on the counter next to you. You watch the look of relief wash over him.

He was free. Not physically yet, or on paper but he is emotionally and mentally free now. He was free from the guilt and drama because he was going to be with you now.

You take your hand away from him and do the same. Charlie lets out a wide smile when you drop your rings next to his. You both share a look and let out a laugh.

Both of you are free now.

He leans down to kiss you again. Both of you mumbled the future together as you continued to jerk him off. You told him how you were going to leave your husband. He told you how he would do the same with Nicole. He promised you a new life. A happy life. He carries you to the kitchen table. Quickly removing your sweater, you leaned down backwards pushing the place mat off the table. You feel Charlie's hand taking your jeans off frantically. He throws them over his shoulders and pulls you closer to him. He pushes his pants down to his ankles not even bothering to take it off.

His eyes stare at your breasts, the lacy bra holding your breasts up together. He couldn't help out but lean down to pop one of them out. He latches on to your breasts. He groans against your chest, he pulls your breasts out of the bra. He moans against your hardened nipples when he pushes your panties to the side and feels your wet cunt.

"So wet, kitten." He mumbles against your nipples then kisses your cheeks to your neck. You moan as he bites your neck softly as he thrust two fingers into you.

"Kitten, I need you now. Please. Please."He whines as he fucks you with his fingers.

You lean backward and spread your legs to him. His thumb circling your throbbing clit as he looked up and down at you.

"Give it to me." You tell him.

Before he can say anything you pull him down for another kiss. He grabs your thighs to pull you closer to the edge of the table. You let out a moan as you feel the head of his cock part your wet lips.

He throws his head back as he spilts you in half.

"Always so fucking tight." He groans as he thrusts hard, burying himself fully inside of you.

"Always tight for me, kitten."

"Yes." You moaned at him looking up at him.

Charlie's gives you a few lazy thrust into you. He couldn't help but stare down as he watched his cock thrust into your cunt. You were so wet. You clit stood out as he fucked you. He loves how you pussy held on him as he fucks you. He loves how you were always wet for him.

"Faster baby." He hears you cry out.

Charlie doesn't give you any warning. He just started to pound into you relentlessly. He pulled you closer to him making you moan loudly. The wooden kitchen table screeched and wobbled by Charlie's hard thrusts.

"Fuck kitten!" He yells as he rams into you. You cry out as you feel his nails cutting into your hips as he holds you into place. His tights hitting the back of your legs. You gripped with one hand on the side of the table trying to hold on.

Charlie grunts as one of his hands lets go of your hip. You immediately feel his large fingers rubbing your clit as he pounded into you. You are so close to cumming, moaning as your pussy tightens around his thick cock. You look up to see Charlie looking down at you with his lips parted slightly. He's breathing heavily, his eyes were dark.

Your legs were practically shaking as he continued to pound into you. You wonder how the hell the table hasn't broken yet.

The sound of your sopping pussy and skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the kitchen. Charlie growls with a hard thrust. You can feel his balls hitting against your ass as he fucks you.

You were about to come. The feeling of his fat cock deep inside of you and his thick fingers rubbing your clit was too much, too good. Charlie moans at you loudly as he feels your pussy clenched down on his cock. Both of you didn't hear the front door open. You didn't hear the sound of Millicent's collar bell jiggling as she ran to the front door. You certainly didn't hear the footsteps coming to the kitchen.

"Y/n!"

You were looking up at Charlie and frowned when you heard a familiar scottish accent. You let out a gasp when you looked over and saw Armitage on the doorway of the kitchen. You let out a soft moan still looking at Armitage. You felt Charlie's dick ram deep inside of you. Your legs shook as you were being filled by his cum.

Charlie grunted loudly as he slammed his hand down to the table. Charlie throws his head back and pulls you closer to him by your hips.

"Kitten." He groans as he fills you up and looks down at you. His sweaty brows knitted together when he saw you were looking to the right side of the kitchen. You looked scared. He followed your graze and saw your husband.

Armitage saw the tall man between your legs then looked at you. He saw how red your cheeks were. You were almost completely naked on the table with your legs wrapped around him. Your breasts were over your bra, Armitage can see the hickeys starting to form on your breasts and neck. Armitage looked back at the man who was between your legs gripping your hips and the table. His shirt was open, pants down to his ankles.

You didn't know what to do. All you can feel and think at the moment was Charlie's hot thick cum dripping out of you when he pulled out. Charlie stood up straight and pulled you to his chest wrapping an arm around you to cover you. You can feel his chest tense up while he was catching his breath. Charlie stared hard at Armitage as he held you.


End file.
